How It All Began
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: Prequel Fic. V/B lemonade. During the three years before the androids. Just how did Bulma and Vegeta conceive Trunks? This story leads into the main story to follow, which will be V/B and MT/P.


A/N: This is totally A/U so if things don't add up in the time line, that's why :P and trust me, they won't. Some of the cannon main events will occur though. This is a prequel fic, which I know people tend to write them after the main story but I want to do it in this order because the prequel is a good lead in to what goes on in the main fanfiction, which will ultimately be a V/B as well as a MT/P. I will explain more as time goes but that's pretty much all you need to know for now. This one takes place a year after Mirai Trunks warns them about the androids.

This fic is definitely going to be rated M. Lots of sex. Nothing too graphic in my opinion but still, definitely M.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ!

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGE<strong>

1 year, 1 month, 13 days…and she couldn't be more annoyed with his presence.

Maybe annoyed was too strong a word, but it didn't seem like enough on days like this. Namek would always be the most terrifying days of her life thus far but, today, she'd rather be back there. On and on her formerly welcomed guest would complain and moan about training and 'Kakkarot' and gravity machines and UGH! Today, she was done bending to his needs.

"Vegeta, I said I would fix the damn thing when I'm ready and not a moment sooner!" she flung her wrench his way. He avoided it gracefully, his face full of irritation as if she was the one bothering him. "Just because androids are coming to kill us doesn't mean I don't have a job to do! Now get lost!" she stomped away to escape in her room but Vegeta's steps were tracing hers.

'_Ignore him. He'll get tired eventually,'_ She groaned to herself. His presence behind her was as chilling as a tundra. Times like this were when she would miss Yamcha the most. Vegeta wouldn't try these things with him around!

Then again, maybe she was kidding herself. If anything, he was more abrasive around her boyfriend. Almost jealous. _'Vegeta jealous?'_ a spark of desire struck her without notice. She quickly tossed the thoughts aside. There had always been a sexual tension between them but it was never verbalized and vehemently ignored when possible.

She was happy with the man she had. So what if they fought a little more than they used to after his recent indiscretions? It was a fight everyday with Vegeta. And Yamcha's bedroom skilled had seen better days but he made up for it in the romantic gestures. The cuddles after making love, the warm kisses as they fell asleep. What would Vegeta's kiss feel like?

"Those weak legs can't move fast enough to escape me, woman!" Vegeta shouted, knocking Bulma back into reality, "Need I remind you I'm training to save you and your meaningless planet?"

"Meaningless?" she stopped dead in her tracks, only steps from her bedroom. Her hands roughly sat on her hips as she engaged her opponent. "What's meaningless is all this stupid training you do! Learn to take a break once in a while, honestly! Besides, I already have a man in my life; I don't need you to protect me!" It wasn't a best wording. Felt almost like suggesting that Vegeta could be his replacement. Replacing her lover.

There went that incessant beating again underneath her ribcage. An argument with Vegeta was always arousing. The Saiyan was rude, brash, and ruthless but the passion in his words and actions was what her body always reacted to.

"You mean your idiotic boyfriend? His power is nothing compared to mine. Need I remind you there were several times I could've ended your life on Namek, and where was he to stop me? You'd be better off relying on a dog than that boy!" Vegeta scoffed. Bulma saw it as an opportunity to bruise his pride.

"Ha! You're not half the man Yamcha is," she crossed her arms with a look of triumph spreading across her face. A blow to Vegeta's mind-numbing ego would normally send him into a rage. However she wasn't aware of Vegeta's personal philosophy: when you want to win, win at all costs.

His body quickly trapped her against the hallway wall. Bulma took a sharp breath. His cold eyes stared her down like prey. He was…unusually calm.

Bulma immediately regretted her words. He seemed so harmless to her now, it was easy to forget he was a murderer. "A better man…?" he leaned into her face, "That weakling a better man than me? You aren't idiotic enough to think he defeat me in battle…so you must mean in bed." Bulma's face was struck with shades of red. Did he just bring up sex? Embarrassment kept her words at bay but only for a moment.

"I meant in general Vegeta! He's kind and sweet and a gentleman! B-but sex would be a part of that! Yamcha keeps me very satisfied thank you very much! How could you satisfy a woman when you don't know the first thing about them? I doubt a 'great Saiyan warrior' knows the first thing about it!"

She'd lied. Yamcha hadn't been the greatest lover, but it was more important to win a mental battle with Vegeta. She could see thoughts churning in Vegeta, who responded to her insults with a smirk.

"Very interesting, Bulma. Perhaps you're right…" her heart raced at the sound of her name coming from his lips, but his hand sliding down to her breast was enough to send her into a heart attack. She jumped as his fingers brushed up against her right nipple. The sensation was powerful, even through clothing. He hiked her dressed up with this other hand. His fingers pressed into her thigh.

'_What the hell is he doing!'_

"You're a scientist. You've proposed a hypothesis. Why don't we test it?" No time was allotted for her reaction. She found herself draped over Vegeta's shoulder, headed to her bedroom just a few feet away.

"What the hell are you doing Vegeta! PUT ME DOWN!" She pounded into his back but to no avail. He turned into the room and shut the door. She yelped as she was thrown on the bed.

"This isn't funny jackass!"

"I'm not laughing," he retorted, tugging at his tight black shorts, ready to pull them down. She shut her eyes and waved frantically.

"Wait wait wait!" she caught her breath, then finished, "Even if I wanted to take you up on your 'offer' Vegeta, I have a boyfriend! Maybe you Saiyans don't understand the concept of monogamy!"

"Maybe not, but we understand honor. I've been challenged and I plan to win." Bulma tried to get a response out but it was clear the Saiyan Prince was done with conversation. In a flash he'd pinned her body down with his on the bed. She'd always felt her life had been ill-fated, but to be raped by an alien monster serial killer from some extinct planet?

Her body wasn't on the same wave level as her mind though, as usual. Goosebumps formed anywhere his skin met hers. That tight, tan skin that begged for mercy to the muscles threatening to rip out from underneath it. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it. But she'd be damned if he ever knew she felt that way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her panties being torn off. "Heyyyy you jerk, those were my favorite pair!"

"You'll forget about them soon enough, wench."

"Wench! You smug little bast—ah!" A mixture of moans and cursing ensued at the feeling of his thick fingers entered her, which was enough to nearly shut down brain activity all together. Her mouth tried to form words but they would run together like her tongue had gone numb.

"I would be more thorough but I have training to do and you have a machine to fix. It'll still be the best time you've enjoyed with a man."

"Like I'll do anything after you get through raping me!"

"Please woman, don't give yourself enough credit to think someone would go through the trouble of raping you."

"Asshole!" She hit at his chest with one hand while she reached for his hand caressing her insides. Her intentions were to make him stop, yet she found herself brushing against his hardened member. It was certainly impressive, like everything about him, good or bad.

She went from hitting his chest to squeezing her own. More focus was lost when he pulled his shorts down enough to expose what would eventually be inside her. His slid his wet fingers out of her and used them to bend her leg back towards her head.

"You ready?" he smiled devilishly, plunging himself inside her.

"Vegeta-a-a-ahhh!" her nails dug into his balancing arm while her other arm wrapped around her leg. She held tightly trying to steady herself in the wake of his forceful thrusts. Vegeta reveled in her obvious enjoyment barely concealed behind her furrowed brows and gritted teeth. Whimpers and heavy breathing filled the air. There was pain involved for sure. The pleasure was greater.

'What the hell am I doing?' she mentally cursed herself. He forced himself on her! She had a boyfriend! He was a murderer! Bulma knew she had to fight through the pleasure and put an end to this. She knew this but the stimulation to her G-spot was overwhelming. His relentless thrusting never slowed and she was quickly reaching climax. Amidst the chaos, one hand managed to reach up and slap him.

He stopped.

He stopped?

Black and blue eyes met head on. He leaned in, his lips nearly touching hers. Bulma stopped breathing. So many emotions threatened to boil over. Most severe was her distress at him stopping despite it being what she wanted. Her whole being begged for release and his face so close to hers only made it worse. After deafening silence, his response finally came.

"There's something you should know, woman," he sat up and pressed her other leg back against the bed in symmetrical fashion, "pain only gets me harder."

What happened next became a blur in Bulma's mind. The only things she distinctly remembered was her neck nearly breaking as her head jolted back, his deep growls reverberating through both their bodies, and intense pleasure assaulting every inch of her.

The climax that followed left her wondering if she'd ever had an orgasm before that night. She cried out till she'd used all the breath in her lungs. Vegeta fell on top of her and they both laid motionless. It seemed like hours had gone by.

A weird high took over the atmosphere of the room. It felt oddly romantic regardless of how the moment came about. Perhaps this was the start of something more? Vegeta turned his head and placed his lips gently to her ear. She once again felt her heart race as she waited eagerly to hear what he had to say.

She would not be pleased.

"Now that I've made my point, I expect to have my machine ready within the hour."

"Ughhhh get off of me!" she shoved Vegeta off and pulled her dress down, teasing her perm with her fingers in an effort to look as if she had not just had an illicit affair with the house guest. Vegeta took the opportunity to fix his lower region as well. The fiery female jumped to her feet. "That will never EVER happen again, do you hear me?" she stormed past him with a fire her body could not keep up with. Her legs were melting underneath her as she struggled out the door.

Vegeta chuckled at her proclamation.

"Is that a challenge?"

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the first chapter =) there will be more. I'd say this story will probably be 5 or 6 chapters, then I will head into the main story. Thanks, R & R please!

P.S. – Message me if you see mistakes, I will correct them immediately!


End file.
